


Hoodie and Chocolates (Maybe Cuddles)

by Vintagewriter



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintagewriter/pseuds/Vintagewriter
Summary: Karina is sick and she just needs some cuddlesOrWinter misses her girlfriend and needs some cuddles
Relationships: Kim Minjeong | Winter/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Kudos: 29





	Hoodie and Chocolates (Maybe Cuddles)

Minjeong was beyond tired when she stepped her foot inside the car that was waiting for her. She looked at her phone once more and sighed

“How was Japan?” Yizhou questioned helping Aeri in loading all their luggage in the car

“It was fun but tiring too” Aeri replied taking her seat beside Yizhou as the car finally started to move. Minjeong looked outside to see the snow falling from the sky

“Its cold” Minjeong whined covering herself with blankets “Yah I should be the one saying that you are the one wearing my hoodie” Jimin pouted,her hands resting on her hip

“Quickly come here I'll give you my warm cuddles” Minjeong opened her arms waiting for the older girl to return her embrace “Minjeong you are so tiny I won't even fit” Jimin teased her laying down beside her allowing the latter to wrap her arms around her body

After nuzzling her head in her neck jimin closed her eyes as Minjeong kept caressing her hair slowly “You seem sleepy” Minjeong hummed “I am but I don't want to sleep yet” Jimin mummbled

“I am right here sleep” Minjeong placed a kiss on her temple bringing up the covers to provide warmth to Jimin too

Minjeong huffed in annoyance looking at her phone. No a single message from Jimin. Is she still that busy not to reply her

“She is not going to reply” Yizhou finally spoke “Why?” She scratched her nape “Jimin was so excited because you were coming back. She bought your favorite things but forgot to take care of herself. Yesterday she didn't go out with an umbrella and it rained. So now she is sick. She wanted to come here but I somehow put her to sleep”

Minjeong felt bad. She felt angry at herself for doubting Jimin like this. “Aish she never takes care of herself” She mumbled looking outside

Minjeong immediately rushed to Jimin's side upon reaching the dorm. The sick girl looked incredibly small in her furry hoodie as her head was peaking out of the blanket

“Jimin ah when will you take care of yourself” She whispered placing a kiss on the side of her lips carefully taking her place beside Jimin enveloping her warm body in her arms

Upon waking up the first thing Jimin saw was Minjeong using her phone. She blinked a few times to make sure it was really her Minjeong. “Minjeongie when did you come” She mumbled getting the attention of younger girl

“You're finally awake how are you feeling now” Minjeong smiled placing her phone down after taking a quick look at time “I am fine I told Yizhou the same she is just overreacting” Jimin whined wrapping her arms around Minjeong waist

“Jimin you need to learn how to take care of yourself. I was with you last night,you were shivering and couldn't stop coughing and still you are saying you are fine” Minjeong tried to sound as strict as she could but Jimin puppy eyes were too much for her to handle

“Fine Miss angry girlfriend I got sick I just wanted to buy some chocolates for you and then all that happened” Jimin pouted adding more to her baby image

“You are lucky that I love you” Minjeong smiled placing a quick peck on her lips before laying down again “How was Japan?” Jimin asked yawning 

“It was fun but it would be more fun if you were with me”

“I am always with you”

“How?”

“You are still wearing my hoodie”

Jimin giggled watching Minjeong pout. She stole a quick kiss from her before burying her face in her neck closing her eyes

Maybe or maybe not she intentionally let's Minjeong wear it cause where is the harm in to


End file.
